


Breakaway

by Katniss239



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not Going To Spoil Anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss239/pseuds/Katniss239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gandalf comes to Sparrow with the offer to join a quest, Sparrow is reluctant. Everything she cares about has a habit of 'disappearing'. But on this quest, Sparrow may find the opportunity for a second chance at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only have one request.  
> If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

It was raining hard that night.

No one paid much mind to me and Ranger as we trotted up the streets.

My black pony snorted and tossed his head, and I gave him a reassuring pat. "Don't worry, boy." I said softly. "We'll be out of the cold soon." He gave a disbelieving nicker, and I chuckled. I slowed him to a walk, the streets becoming more crowded as I neared the Green Dragon. Keeping a low profile was something I did with ease. As I neared the inn, I turned Ranger into the stableyard, where a pair of men saw to the pony's welfare.

Once I had all my things, I left the stable and walked into the inn.

As I opened the door, I was hit with the feel of warm air, the smell of acohol, and the sound of men laughing all at once. Quickly, I melded into the crowd, weaving my way through until I reached the front desk.

I paid the innkeeper the due amount for that night and a meal, and placed my order.

I found my way to an empty table near the burning fireplace.

As I sat, I suddenly felt a large hand run through my thigh-length tawny hair. "Mmm, such soft hair." A voice behind me murmured. Said person preceeded to press his nose into my hair and inhale deeply. "You'd better keep your hands off." I snarled at him.

"Oh, yeah?" The stranger said, coming around to sit next to me. "And why is that?"

He was a big man, taller than average. His over-long black hair was tied back tight, and he had a long scar running across his forehead. If looks could kill, the look I was giving him right then would have certainly done the trick. He reached his hand to run along my upper arm, but I grabbed his wrist before he could touch me. " _Never_ touch me." I growled.

"oooh." He teased. "A fierce one. I like a woman with a little fire in her belly."

He leaned in to kiss me, and that was the final straw.

I gave him a hard smack on the chest, sending him flying backwards and drawing the attention of many in the room. Several people cheered for me as the man took off. I gave a sigh and turned back to the fireplace just as a girl brought my food. Just as I was starting to eat, an elderly man clad in grey robes came forth. It only took me about half a second to realize who this was. "May I join you?" He asked politely, and after a moments pause, I nodded to him, and He sat down across from me.

"So, Gandalf the Grey has decided to pay me another visit." I proclaimed. "Or should I call you Gandalf the Troublemaker, since that seems to be all you're good at?" The old wizard gave a hearty laugh and replied. "As humerous as ever, my dear Sparrow." I smirked at him. Gandalf was an old friend, and the only one who knew my secret.

"If my hunch is correct-and it usually is-," I said, "you're about to ask something of me."

The old wizard nodded and said. "I am organizing a quest, my dear. I know you are familiar with the tales of the Lonely Mountain."

"The dwarven realm of Erebor, yes." I nodded.

"The heir to the throne, Thorin Oakenshield, seeks to reclaim the throne. He and his company will make for the mountain. They will need all the help they can get." He told me.

"And why should the business of a company of dwarves be of any concern to me?" I asked.

Gandalf leaned in closer and said. "I know you would never sit idly by. I know that you would do everything in your power to help those who called upon you. Would you prove me wrong now?" There was a long moment of silence, in which Gandalf's intense stare was unwavering. Finally I gave a loud sigh and said. "I know i'm probably going to regret this, but alright."

Gandalf's smile was merry and bright, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

 

 

***

 

 

The only sounds I heard were my own footsteps and the loud chirping of crickets as I trudged up the road to Bag-End. 'Look for the door with the blue rune on it'. That was what Gandalf told me. I chuckled and shook my head. Why I let that damned wizard talk me into this to begin with, I have no idea. Before Gandalf and I parted ways the night before, he told me that I should go on ahead to the smial. He said that he would announce the addition of another member to the company, and would introduce me when I arrived. My stomach growled impatently. _Hopefully there will be at least some food left._ I thought.

I passed by the ocassional hobbit roaming about, but all in all, the Shire was cloaked in darkness.

I walked the final steps up to the highest door on the hill and sure enough, a glowing blue symbol was scratched into the door.

I smirked as I heard the very loud chattering and merry laughter of dwarves inside.

I knocked on the door and waited. As soon as I knocked on the door, the house fell silent. There were a couple moments of silence before the sound of bare feet coming down the hallway, and the door opened to reveal a hobbit man standing in the doorway. He seemed a little flustered to see me standing at his doorstep. Trust Gandalf not to tell the master of the house about my arrival!

"Bilbo Baggins, I presume?" I asked.

"Y-yes-uh, yes." The hobbit stuttered, and I stifled the urge to giggle. I always enjoyed being among the hobbits.

"May I please..?" I asked, putting one hand forward.

"Oh, of course." Bilbo replied, stepping out of the way and inviting me in. I stepped inside and found myself pinned under the curious gazes of twelve dwarves. I stumbled for a moment on what to say before Gandalf decided for me. "Ah! There you are my dear. I was wondering where you had wandered off to." He greeted me.

"Trust you not to tell the master of the house about all this, Gandalf." I smirked at him, and the wizard laughed.

"Gentlemen," he said to the dwarves, "Allow me to introduce the lady Sparrow. She will be joining us on our quest. Sparrow, meet the company of Thorin Oakenshield; Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Fili, and Kili."

I looked around at the see of faces, nodding politely, until I saw one in particular. His mane of hair was a rich sable brown, And a dark stubble lined his jaw and upper lip. His wide, chocolate eyes locked with my hazel ones. He gave a wide, toothy grin, and I couldn't help smiling back. Kili. He walked forward, took my hand in his, kissed my knuckles and said. "At your service, lady Sparrow."

I couldn't help chuckling.

"Well, you arrived just in time for dinner, my dear." Gandalf said, and my stomach answered with a loud growl.

 

 

***

 

 

I had not had that much fun since....actually, i'd never had that much fun.

The dwarves were a bit unorthadox, but they were merry company. The whole time, I could hardly take my eyes off of Kili. Okay, I admit it; he's beautiful. And yes, I used the word _beautiful._ But it also made me nervous that I was so attracted to him. The last man I had this sort of feelings for ended up becoming dog food. I didn't want to same fate to fall on Kili. But I also didn't want to leave him. I clawed at my hair in frustration.

My life has never been easy.

I pushed all those depressing thoughts aside and focused on enjoying myself instead.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as the dwarves chugged down their drinks and proceeded to have a belching competition. Poor Bilbo looked about ready to explode. And then, the dwarves started throwing plates and bowls absolutely _everywhere._ The dwarves sitting at the table began to stomp their feet and scrape the silverware together to create a rhythm. The sound made Bilbo flinch.

"And can you not do that?" He shouted. "You'll blunt them!"

"Oooh! Do ya hear that lads?" Bofur said meschieviously. "He says we'll blunt the knives!"

Just then, Kili started singing. He was quickly joined by his brother, and soon all the rest.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates,_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor,_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

 

_Dunk the crocks in a boiling bowl!_

_Pound 'em up with a thumping pole!_

_And when you're finished, if any are whole,_

_Send 'em down the hall to roll!_

 

_THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!_

Bilbo rushed into the room to find all the plates and bowls stacked and clean, not a single crack or chip to be found. I shook my head as the dwarves guffawed and howled. _They're enjoying this a little_ too _much._ I thought. Suddenly, there were three loud knocks on the door, and the entire smial was silent in a heartbeat. In a single instant, the mood turned from merry to serious.

"He's here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow gives Thorin a piece of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili is my personal favorite, but I thought I should give Kili a little love too.

Gandalf was the first up and heading for the door.

The rest of us flooded into the entryway after him.

The door opened to reveal the person standing on the other side. His several layers for wool, leather, and armor made him almost as wide as the doorframe. A coarse black beard covered his jaw, and his mane of black hair was streaked with silver. He looked up at the gray wizard with that piercing, stormy-blue gaze. "Gandalf." He said, his deep, baritone voice seeming to echo all around.

The stranger smirked, stepping in like he had every right to be there. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find." He said. "I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door." As he swept off his cloak, I caught sight of an oaken branch hanging from his belt.

"Mark?" Exclaimed Bilbo. "There's no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark." Gandalf interjected. "I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

 _Well, that explains the branch at his belt._ I thought.

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin said, looking thoroughly unimpressed. He walked in circles around the hobbit, looking him up and down as he asked. "Tell me, Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo questioned.

"Axe or sword?" Thorin inquired, stopping in front of Bilbo and crossing his arms over his chest. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at Conkers, if you must know." Bilbo replied, trying his best to look brave. "But I fail to see...why that's relevant."

"Thought as much." Thorin sighed. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The rest of the dwarves sniggered. Thorin did a double-take when he saw me, and I stepped forward out of the crowd. "Gandalf, who is this?" Thorin asked.

"Ah, she is the girl I was telling you about." Gandalf responded. "She will be joining us on this quest."

Thorin snorted and asked. "What is your name, lass?"

"Sparrow." I told him.

"And what of you, Sparrow?" He inquired. "Have you done much fighting?"

 _More than you can imagine, you arrogant prick._ I thought. "Yes. Many years of it." I responded.

Thorin stared at me with a snide expression, and said. "She is of no use, Gandalf." My mouth fell open as he turned to walk away.

"Excuse me!" I shouted, making him turn abruptly. "Who are you to say what I can and cannot do? You've known me for all of...what? Five seconds? And yet you presume to judge my skills before you even know just the slightest bit about me! Who do you think you are?" There were several loud gasps from behind me, but I paid them no mind. My gaze was locked on the pinhead dwarf standing in front of me.

"I am the leader of this company." Thorin snarled. "You will show me the proper respect."

"You want my respect?" I hissed back. "Guess what, you arrogant prick; you're going to have to earn it!"

Thorin and I stood nose to nose for a moment longer, until finally he gave a angry snarl, turned, and marched away.

Everyone followed him with barely a word.

I followed behind as everyone sat down at the table once more. Thorin was handed a bowl of soup and a tankard of ale. "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Balin asked when everyone was settled. "Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied.

"And what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin inquired. "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin sighed and said. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo piped up for the first time. Everyone glanced at him, and Gandalf said. "Bilbo, my dear fello, let us have a little more light." While Bilbo went to fetch a candle, Gandalf pulled a piece of folded parchment out of one of his numerous hidden pockets. "Far to the east, over ranges and river, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." He said, unfolding the parchment and setting it on the table. I looked over Thorin's shoulder to see that it was a map.

"The L-one-ly Mountain." Bilbo read slowly.

"Aye." Gloin proclaimed. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!" The old healer then said. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.'" This made Bilbo turn around.

"Um, what beast?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," Bofur replied, "chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborn firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo interrupted tersely.

Suddenly Ori leaped to his feet and proclaimed. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" This earned him a round of applause from a majority of the company, except for Dori, who just yanked his younger brother back into his seat.

"This task would be difficult with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen." Balin stated. "And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." This cause multiple loud arguments to erupt, wich were abruptly stopped when Fili slapped the table and proclaimed. "We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a _wizard_ in our company!" Kili backed up his brother. "Gandalf will have _hundreds_ of dragons in his time!"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't-" Gandalf started.

"How many then?" Dori asked. "How many dragons have you killed?"

Said wizard proceeded to choke on the smoke of his pipe. This caused another uproar of arguing dwarves, with Bilbo trying in vaine to quiet them. Thorin then leapt to his feet and roared something in Khuzdul. The arguing ceased abruptly, and everyone plunked back into their seats. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" Thorin said. "Rumors have begun to spread; the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours, or do we seize this chance to TAKE BACK EREBOR!?"

The dwarves erupted into cheers, and Thorin pumped his fist in the air, shouting something in Khuzdul. "You forget the front gate is sealed!" Balin shouted above the noise, and it quickly died down. "There is no way into the mountain." The old dwarf said glumly.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf told him, and produced a large ornate key from somewhere in his robes. Everyone, including myself, stared with mystified expressions at the key. None more so than Thorin. "How came you by this?" He whispered.

"It was given to me by your father," Gandalf responded, "by Thrain, for safe-keeping. It is yours now." Everyone watched with wide eyes as Gandalf handed the dwarf prince the key.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili stated.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said, pointing to a spot on the map.

"There's another way in." Kili clapped his brother on the shoulder, looking extremely please with his observation. I sighed softly. I would never get tired of that bright, merry smile of his, or those deep, beautiful brown eyes....i shook my head, focusing once more on the conversation. "If we are careful, and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf said.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori piped up.

"Hm, a good one, too." Bilbo commented. "An expert, i'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked. There was a few moments of silence before Bilbo asked. "Am I what?" Oin, deaf as ever, exclaimed. "He said he's an expert! Hehehe!"

"Me?" Exclaimed Bilbo. "No! No, no, no, i'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"I'm afraid i'd have to agree with master Baggins." Balin sighed. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye," Dwalin added, "the Wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." This resulted in another round of arguing, which steadily grew louder and louder. It was silenced when Gandalf rose from his seat and the room suddenly grew very dark. "ENOUGH!" He bellowed. "IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR, THEN a burglar he is." The shadows slowly recieted as he continued. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is acustomed to the smell of dwarf, hte scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a destinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mister Baggins. There's alot more to him than appearences suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know....including himself."

The gray wizard leaned in closer as he said. "You must trust me on this."

Thorin sighed, looking quite bored, and turned to me. "And what of you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"We have our burglar." Thorin continued. "What do you have that could be beneficial to this company?"

"I am alot stronger than I look." I told him. "My eyes are sharp, so I could scout ahead if you wish. I am a very fast runner. An anemy would have quite a challenge trying to catch me. I am also a skilled hunter, and am perfectly capable of protecting myself-and others, if need be." My voice was blunt. I wasn't bragging, I was just stating facts.

Thorin stared at me for a moment longer before he said. "Very well." He turned to Balin and said. "Give them the contract." Balin rose to his feet, and pulled out a large, folded piece of parchment. "It's just the usual." He said. "Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration...funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo squeaked as Thorin thrust the contract at him.

He unfolded the contract, and I tucked in next to him to have a look. As I did, I heard Thorin say to Gandalf. "I cannot garuntee their safety."

"Understood." Gandalf responded.

"Nor will I be responisble for their fate." Thorin added. There was a moment of silence before Gandalf said. "Agreed."

"'Terms, cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fifteenth of total profit if any.'" Bilbo read aloud. "Seems fair....'present company shall not be liable for injuries sustained by or as a consequence thereof, including but not limited to...lacerations....eviceration?.... _incineration?_ "

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh  off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur replied, unaware that Bilbo had turned a sickly shade of green. Happily unaware, Bofur kept going. "Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then _poof!_ you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bilbo stood still for a moment, trying to regain his composure. "hmmm......nope." With that, he propmtly fainted.

I caught him just in time and gently lowered him to the floor.  


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down on the sofa with a gusty sigh.

This had certainly been a very interesting night so far.

"Sparrow." I looked up as Kili walked in, beaming from ear to ear. I smiled back as he sat down next to me, closely followed by his brother. "I have _never_ seen anyone stand up to uncle Thorin like that!" The brunette exclaimed.

"I thought he was going to explode!" Fili added.

I laughed as the brothers both hugged me. "You truely are something." Kili commented.

"Yeah..." I murmured, and my smile slowly faded.

"Is everything okay?" Kili asked.

I nodded. "Everything's fine." I turned to him and gave a small smile. He returned it, and I got up from the sofa to go to bed. I lay in bed that night, letting the deep, baritone singing of the dwarves ease me into sleep.

_Far over the misty mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

_We must away, 'ere break of day,_

_to find our long forgotten gold._

 

_The pines were roaring, on the height._

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red,_

_it flaming spread._

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

 

 

 

***

 

 

_"We've decided to play a game."_

_My heart was hammering like a war drum, and I struggled fiercely against the cold, clammy hands that were pinning me down. I screamed when I felt claws digging into my shoulder. "Oh, come on. Where's your sense of humor?" The voice sniggered at me._

_All of my instincts were screaming at me to run, and yet I felt wrapped up like a mummy._

_There was a dark pressure closing in on me, getting tighter, tighter, tighter-_

"Sparrow!"

I lunged upward, and stopped just in time to avoid punching Bofur in the jaw.

I took a few moments to calm down. I was shaking furiously, a cold sweat running down my forehead, and my heart was hammering uncomfortably. "It was just a nightmare." I murmured.

"And a right bad one by the sound of it." Bofur commented. "You alright?"

"Yeah...i'm alright." I told him.

"You certain about that?" The kind dwarf looked at me with genuine worry. I smiled and patted his shoulder. "Yes. I'm sure. Go on. I'll be along in a moment." Bofur stayed for a moment, before he nodded and left the room. I took several deep breaths as my wild-pacing heart returned to normal. I thought I had rid myself of them for good.

I thought I didn't have to fear them anymore.

I would learn that I couldn't be more wrong.

 

 

***

 

 

Breakfast was done in haste that morning, and we all left the smial for the Green Dragon Inn. There, we got the supplies that we needed and rounded up a group of seventeen shaggy ponies. It wasn't much longer before we set out along the roads of the Shire. For a long time, we kept the pace slow in case Bilbo decided to show up afterall. I slowed Ranger to a walk, keeping more towards the rear of the pack. Along the way, the others were placing bets as to wether or not Bilbo would show up. I even placed a bet with Dwalin myself.

Gradually, we left the villages behind, and rode beneath a forest of towering oak trees.

I picked up some of the conversation the others were having.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waist of time."

"Rediculous notion."

"Use a hobbit? A halfling?"

I shook my head and sighed. Perhaps I had been wrong about Bilbo. Perhaps he wasn't cut out for this-

"Wait! _Wait!"_ We all pulled our ponies to a stop and sure enough, the halfling came running up the road, waving the absurdly long contract in the air. "I signed it!" He proclaimed, slowing to a stop in front of Balin's white pony and handing the old dwarf the contract. Balin pulled out his looking glass and inspected the paper carefully. "Everything appears to be in order." Balin stated. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The hobbit recieved scattered cheers, and I even gave him a small round of applause.

Thorin, who didn't look impressed in the least, simply said. "Give him a pony."

"Oh, no, no, no, that won't be neccassary." Bilbo stated was the group started moving again. "I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. Even got as far as Frogmortten once-GAH!" His speech was cut short when Fili and Kili rode in on either side of him, scooped him up, and placed him on the back of Myrtle, the smallest pony in the group. Bilbo looked petrefied, as if he expected the little mare to bolt at any moment. Now that Bilbo had come, the pace was growing faster.

"Hey Dwalin!" I hollered. "I believe you have something of mine!"

The bald dwarf grumbled something under his breath and tossed me a pouch of coins.

I chuckled, grinning from ear to ear as I counted the coins.

"Come on Nori! Pay up!" Oin called, and Nori tossed a small pouch to the old healer.

"One more!" Shouted Kili, and another sack was tossed over.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wages, on wether or not you'd turn up." Gandalf explained. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"And what did you think?" Bilbo inquired.

"Well...." Gandalf muttered, before catching his own sack of coins. "My dear fellow," he stated as he put the pouch in his bag. "I never doubted you for a second." I smiled and patted Ranger on the neck. In that same instant, Kili came up next to me. "Hi Sparrow." He was grinning that cheeky grin that never ceased to make me smile. "Hi." I replied.

"So..." He stuttered. "I...now that we're traveling together, I...I was hoping-what I mean to say is..."

I chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you mean, Kili." I told him. "And yes, I would love to spend some time with you."

He was grinning like a little lovestruck schoolboy.

 

 

***

 

 

We made camp that night on a massive ledge overlooking a steep-sided valley.

I was just beggining to fall asleep when a piercing shriek cut through the night air, making me sit bolt-upright. "What was that?" exclaimed Bilbo.

"Orcs." Kili said ominously, followed by another unearthly scream.

"Orcs!?" Echoed a now frightened Bilbo, coming away from the edge.

"Throat Cutters." Fili stated, as if it was no big deal. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The Lone-Lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." Kili continued in his ominous tone. "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Bilbo's eyes were as wide as saucers, and he looked around the camp as if he expected an orc to leap out at any moment. The two brothers chuckled at their successful little game, until a now-awake Thorin snarled. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili murmured, looking very much like a sad puppy.

"No you didn't." Thorin growled, walking away from the camp. "You know nothing of the world." The brothers looked so downcast by their uncle's critisism, that I scooted over and patted Kili on the shoulder. "Don't mind him, laddies." Balin said. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." We all listened in as Balin told the story of the battle of Azanualbizar. When he told how Azog the Defiler had beheaded King Thror, I visibly winced. When Balin finished telling the story, I got up and walked away from the group.

"Everything alright, my dear?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes..." I murmured. "It's just....Balin's story...it sort of reminded me, you know." The grey wizard hummed and nodded, before telling me. "Go on, Sparrow. Get some sleep. You'll need it tomorrow."

I sighed and nodded to Gandalf. I stood there for a few more moments before I returned to my bedroll and tried to go to sleep.


End file.
